


The Hidden Spots One Can Find Behind Enemy Lines

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashwaveweek2017, M/M, Stolen Moments, WW2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Barry and Mick take a few moments to themselves before a mission.





	The Hidden Spots One Can Find Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you again to my awesome beta, vamptigergal! You have been so amazing this week, as always of course.

“Shh doll,” Mick urged with a whisper, rolling his hips in a way that made his request impossible. Barry made his lip bleed trying to keep in the moan the much-needed friction brought out of him. “You can’t be making those pretty noises yet. The office upstairs ain’t shutting down for another half hour.”

 

Barry kissed Mick deeply again before he pulled away his lover with a quiet groan. Mick obviously wasn’t happy about it, but he let Barry off the wall of the tiny little closet they wandered into for some privacy without any resistance anyways. “There’s no way we can keep going then. I can’t stay quiet with you. Not now.”

 

“You sure?” Mick asked him, turning away from the wall to wrap his arms around Barry from the side.

 

Barry want to say he was lying. He wanted to strip them both from their clothes and revel in the feeling of being connected again until the world drifted away. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option. If Barry let himself get lost in Mick before the workers of Merlyn Global Industries left, then he’d give them away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Barry apologized. It felt like the millionth time he’d spoken the words since they made it into France.

 

“Please don’t be,” Mick responded quickly, using his larger size to urge Barry to face him. Barry relented after short moment to pout. “I don’t mind waiting. Never have, as long as you’re the one I’m waitn’ on.”

 

“You should mind. After all, it’s my fault you’re here,” Barry reminded Mick.

 

“I didn’t start fighing in this damn war because of your pretty little ass. I hadn’t met you when all this started,” Mick shot back just as quickly.

 

“Yeah, but you did join this stupid suicide mission for me," Barry reminded him. “You snuck behind enemy lines because I volunteered for this mission.”

 

“‘Course I did. I love you, Barry Allen, and there is no way in hell I was letting you take a mission like this without me. Besides, missions like this are the whole reason Snart and I started working with the army. We’re very good at stealing, in case you’ve forgotten, and there is no one we would rather be stealing from than fascist, anti-semitic, homophobic, racist, sexist, and every damn other “ist” under the sun _Nazi fucking pigs_ ,” Mick told him, eyes shining fiercely even in the dim light sneaking beneath the door.

 

The powerful look Mick was giving him made him want to jump the other man almost as much as speech did. Barry always loved the reminder that Mick, despite his hard exterior, was sweeter than an apple pie.

 

“I love you too, Mick Rory,” Barry responded after another deep kiss.

 

“You just love it when I talk about roasting Nazis, you mean. You practically jumped me after Normandy. ” Mick teased back.

 

Barry shrugged, forcing his eyes to look wide and sincere as he started to smile lightly. Mick loved that look on him, and Barry had long since learned that it was the best way to get his lover riled up. Mick swore every time Barry made that face he felt the need to kiss that fake innocent look of away. Lucky for Barry, Mick was never one to disappoint.

 

Barry was just starting to really into their connection once more when the door was thrown forcefully open. They jumped away quickly, and Barry didn’t even have time process who was coming into their closet before Mick shoved Barry behind him. Barry wanted to be annoyed at his partner’s protective nature, but Mick _was_ better at hand to hand combat, and he’d probably take ‘em out faster if he wasn’t worrying about Barry.

 

“Oh good. You’re still dressed. You ready to move out? Queen want us to go ahead and get in position,” griped Leonard Snart, the army’s most talented thief and Mick’s partner for the last several decades.

 

“Why bother? The office ain’t gonna cleared for a while,” Mick wondered.

 

Barry wouldn’t admit to it outloud - he was way too close to Oliver - but it was a valid question. Particularly since Barry, as the thinnest member of their team, was supposed to be sneaking into the offices through the air condition system. He had no desire to get in any earlier than the mission required.

 

“Dunno. Didn’t feel like fighting him on this one, so we’re moving ahead. That is, if you two can keep you hands off each for a bit,” Leonard teased with a smirk.

 

“Tough shit then. You boys are gonna hafta wait.”

 

Mick, the consummate professional, yanked the door from Leonard's grasp to close it. Barry’s mirth was barely vocalized before Mick latched onto his neck. Barry was sure it was the only reason he was able to keep from losing control of laughter that erupted from him at Leonard’s affronted, but still whispered, protest.

 

“Sorry Len. We’ll be out in about 15 minutes,” Barry mumbled as he fell to his knees, urging Mick’s larger frame to flip so his back was facing the wall.

 

Mick starts shaking with his muted laughter, and he didn’t stop. At least not until Barry’s shoved his pants down and wrapped his mouth around Mick’s exposed length.

 

Barry loved it. He loved every stolen moment with Mick, every gasp they were both are forced to hold back. They were never going to stop rushing headlong into danger, but as long as they had each other, Barry’s sure they’d be be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
